princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kaileena
revealing herself to The Prince ' '''Kaileena ' also known as the '''Empress of Time is one of the main antagonists in Warrior Within and a protagonist in The Two Thrones. She is the second love interest of the Prince, being one of the two women in the game that caused Warrior Within's sexual themes rating factor due to her revealing clothing (The other being Shahdee). She is voiced and modeled by the Italian actress and fashion model Monica Bellucci in Warrior Within, she is voiced by Sarah Carlsen in Two Thrones. Biography 'Birth of the Empress of Time' As the official Prince of Persia: Revelations manual says, she was born at the very beginning of time, as a necessary by-product of the process of creating the timeline. She gains her power from a part of the timeline itself, which she carries within her soul. Then she created her slaves out of the sands. 'Aiding The Prince at Azad (Sands of Time)' Kaileena aids The Prince in Azad (Not physically or in appearance) by the magical fountains found around Azad (Revealed in Prince of Persia Rival Swords for PSP) which boosted his health. 'The Consequences of her creation (The Forrgotten Sands)' The sands were used by Malik to save his kingdom, but realease a dark evil. 'Meeting The Prince of Persia on the Island of Time (Warrior Within)' Kaileena and the Prince first meet when Shahdee (for reasons unknown at the time) struggles to kill her. The Prince kills Shahdee and asks Kaileena for information, but she is secretive at first. When she meets him later in the game, she frequently tells the Prince not to continue his journey as she announces that his fate cannot be changed. Although she says this, she helps him throughout the game, giving him swords(the Serpent Sword and the Lion Sword) and knowledge about the fortress's towers which are used to open the door to the throne room. The Prince continues his journey despite her advice against it. When the Prince opens the door, it is revealed that Kaileena herself is the Empress. She had sent Shahdee to kill him and even cursed his sword. They fight (During the past) and she is killed, releasing the Sands of Time. When the Prince puts on the Mask of the Wraith he is given a second chance to change his fate. After this, the Prince returns to the past, therefore Kaileena is still alive, to get back to the throne room before her, knowing that she would soon arrive due to the events that happened earlier during the game, when he first fought Kaileena during the past. When Kaileena arrives, the Prince alters the events of the previous encounter by throwing her, along with himself, out of the throne room and in to the warp room where he sends the two of them into the present, in order to kill her once and for all. There are two alternate endings to the game at this point. The first ending occurs if the Prince has not gained all all the life upgrades, in which where the Prince, yet again, kills Kaileena and she is then taken by the Dahaka. The second ending occurs if the Prince has gained all the life upgrades, where the player gets the Water sword and the true canonical ending, in which the Prince defeats the Dahaka instead, leaving the Prince and Kaileena alone on the Island of Time. They build a ship then set sail for Babylon, she takes one last look at her home, then she goes below deck where the Prince is then they kiss and spent the night together, but when she's in the Prince's embrace, Kaileena has a vision of Babylon being ravaged by an army. During the course home, Kaileena and The Prince develop a lustful relationship. 'Arrival at Babylon (The Two Thrones)' Following the canonical ending, The Prince and Kaileena sail back to Babylon, at peace and continuing their brief sexual relationship. The Prince wishes to marry her in Babylon. During the last part of their journey, the Prince drops the Medallion of Time, overboard, believing that it is no longer needed, and she tells him that out of all the possible future's, the one they are living holds the most promise. In response to this, the Prince makes a solemn promise that no harm will come to her in Babylon, but Kaileena knows her fate. However, because of the Prince's efforts on the Island of Time to prevent the Sands of Time from ever being created, the events of the original games never happened, and the Vizier was still alive to attack the city. The boat they sail on is attacked and destroyed, and the Prince and Kaileena drift to shore. Kaileena's unconscious body is then dragged off the beach by soldiers, with the Prince in hot pursuit. 'Death amd Aftermath' Kaileena is taken to the Vizier in order to be sacrificed to unleash the Sands of Time. However, the Prince gives chase, heading to save her. But as the Prince arrives, he is struck in the arm by Mahasti with Daggertail, a razor-blade chain weapon, pinning him and stopping him from reaching Kaileena. The Vizier sacrifices her, then in turn stabs himself with the Dagger of Time, mutating him into a winged-demonic beast. By Kaileena's death, The Sands of Time were unleashed, corrupting all around them, including the Vizier's Generals - Klompa, Mahasti and the Twin Warriors - the Vizier's minions, and the Prince himself. The Prince in Prince of Persia: Rival Swords certain Sand Portals take the Prince to a fountain with Kaileena's voice echoes "Drink and remember". The Prince drinks and gains new powers and then the Dark Prince comments on what happened. When the Prince defeats the Vizier at the end of the game, Kaileena is resurrected. Kaileena thanks the Prince for his kindness and that this world wasn't meant for her and there will be other worlds and she than removed his Sand Corruption and Daggertail, before leaving to an unknown world to begin a fresh start with the Dagger of Time, so no one can ever use its power again. Its is unknown what happened to her. Kaileena narrates the events of The Two Thrones throughout the game, like the Prince did in the Sands of Time. Kaileena mentioned in one of the first narrations that the Prince didn't learn anything from his past adventures. This could mean that he forgot all that he learned about true leadership during the events of Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands when he was not "wasting time" by helping citizens under enemy attack and went straight to the Palace to kill Vizier. Strategy (Warning: Read this section fully, as some points may not be repeated) There are two times in which the player can battle Kaileena. The first is after activating the Mechanical/clock tower and the Garden tower and the second one is the non-canonical ending. The former is a sure battle while the second one occurs only if the player does not collect the Water Sword(it is possible to avoid taking the the sword if the Prince does not step into the circle). The First Battle The first battle occurs in the throne room. It is a good idea to spare the Crow Master in the Water Maiden room after activating the Garden Tower so that after activating the Mechanical Tower the player can take his sword. If the Kerena is not available, the Bahram or Asman would suffice, as the Prince just needs a one-hit kill weapon, but the Bahram is least recommended, as it is the most breakable among the three. When you reach the entrance of the Throne Room, take out the Lion Sword and continue to use the "charge attack" continuously, which would allow you to enter the room with your weapons drawn. After the cutscene ends, block, as Kaileena will teleport and kick you. As you block, move backwards as Kaileena will begin a combo and its finishing move can hit past your defences, damaging you severely. As she finishes her combo, begin yours. She will eventually block, and will perform a vertical slash. You can block it, but it pushes you back, nuetralizing your defences. You can either chose to move back, or stay back and block her second combo, although its risky to do the latter, as the finishing move of her second combo also can push you back and if the console glitches, you will be vulnerable through that fractional opening, so moving back is recommended. Continue through this pattern. If possible, draw her towards the columns so that you can use the column spin attacks on her, but be on your guard, as Kaileena may hit while you are trying to get on the column. You can also try to bounce off walls to do the aerial combo on her. After her lifebar reduces to three-quarters, she will fly up on some sort of a sand vortex. Don't touch the vortex, as it will damage you. Don't worry about her now, as you have other problems. Two guys in red, her bodyguards, appear. These guys fight and sound exactly like the Karasumans(Crow Masters), but a duo instead of one, more endurance, and no flying away . If the Kerena is still intact, charge throw it at one of them. He will be finished at once. Pick up his sword and lure his partner to where the Empress is standing, no, levitating. Vault over him and finish him with one aerial combo and one spin combo. Kaileena will then land. Time her landing so that you can charge-throw the sword and pick up the dead guy's. It's an unbreakable one(Srosh), so keep it. Fight Kaileena in the same ol'pattern. As her lifebar reduces to half, a cutscene is shown. Block as soon as the cutscene ends, as she's gonna try to land a kick again. Fight in the old pattern. When her lifebar is reduced to a quarter, she flies up and summons her bouncers again. Charge throw the sword and both the axes in the weapon racks on each sides. One will be killed while the other is left severely weakened. The sharper axe, the one to the left when facing the throne, is. Take the dead guy's sword, bring his soon-to-follow partner near Kaileena and do the aerial vault combo. That's all it takes to finish him. Charge throw the sword when Kaileena lands and pick up the more recently dead one's sword and reduce her lifebar to zero. The Prince will finsh her off in a cutscene. Save the cinematic save, as the Dahaka will be coming at you again. The Second and Final Battle The second battle occurs in the Sacred Caves, on the floating dias where you fought the Griffon. It is advisable to take the the Glowing Sword or the Hockey Stick(the latter is preferable, as this fight gives a lot of damage and we don't need more from the sword), as the environment doesn't help us to bounce off walls or spin on columns, so we have to make the most of the openings we get to attack on Kaileena. Her attack pattern doesn't differ so much, but this time she teleports and kicks three times, uses sand twisters instead of the Imperial Guards(the former does a lot more damage than the latter too), and also uses slow time. It is advisable to keep your sand tanks full and avoid squandering them before the fight. It is the be. Its better to do the charge attack when you reach the doorway to the dias, so that you go in with your weapons drawn. As the cutscene ends, block, and after she finishes the three aerial kicks, move back, but stay near the end of the dias. After she finishes her combo, move into attack her, move back after she blocks, block her vertical slash, move back to avoid her second combo, hit her again. She uses slow time now. Hang on the edge of the dias and edge onto directly in front of her. Her slow time would be shown on the timer. As her slow time ends, activate yours, climb up and shower her with blows, but don't get cocky and defend yourself properly. As your slow time ends, move back to near the edge of the dias. She will teleport and attack, and will continue her combos and slow time pattern and you continue your pattern. When her lifebar reduces to three-quarters, she flies up, and sends out sand twisters, three in total, one by one. Keep on moving, but not uni-directionally, and dodge the twisters at a ninety-degree angle/perpendicularly. It is almost useless to hang on the ledge, as the twisters even move out of the dias. As each twister dies down, you will get some sands, but only if on or nearby the dias, as it can go far away. The twisters take off a large chunk from your lifebar, so be careful. As Kaileena drops down, hit her, but if she uses slow time, roll to the end of the dias. Be careful not to get hit, and hang untill it gets over, shimmy towards the Empress, slow down time, climb up, and hit her again. As her lifebar reduces to half, another cutscene occurs. As this happens before slow time is fully expended, with a slight risk, you can avoid using slow time to hit her so that you save a sand tank. After the cutscene ends, block, and move back to the end of the dias(the Prince moves a lot forward in the cutscene), and fight her. With one-two hits, she flies up again and sends her twisters again. As they are slightly faster this time, slow time is recommended, but not absolutely necessary to dodge them. If you do use slow time, use it only after she has released all of them, or she will not release them and you will be wasting one sand tank. As the twisters die down, collect their sands, hit Kaileena as she comes down, dodge her combo and move to the edge and repeat the old pattern. As her lifebar reaches a quarter, a minuscule cutscene is played, and fight her in the old pattern to bring her lifebar down to zero so that the Prince can kill her in a cutscene. See for what reason The Dahaka would trouble the Prince no longer in the ending cinematics. Appearance Warrior Within: She appears in a red outfit with holsters for swords and a necklace and boots and at the end cut scene had a star on her forehead and neck. She has green eyes and red lips. In early artwork she almost looked like Shahdee but in red and with long hair. In Two Thrones she has a more mystic, gentle, older, Persian look. She has no weapons, she has a star on her forehead, lots of jewelry and has more clothing than in Warrior Within. She also has eye shadow, darker and longer hair, a more gentle voice, brown lips and brown eyes. She wears a belt with cloths wrapped around her waist and has a cape on her back with rings on her shoulders which hold translucent drapes in a U shape on her chest. She is barefoot. In early artwork she had no star on her forehead, had whiter skin, no eye shadow, light-red lips, hazel eyes, tattoos of vines running down her arms and legs, and a beauty marks on the right side of her lip, next right eye if zoomed in (As seen in the picture at the top of the page) and on her chest (Seen in the slide show below). Personality and Traits Kaileena was skilled in sword combat, but did not prevail against Shahdee and The Prince. She was born with powers to create and forsee the future. She had a sense hatred towards The Prince until after The Prince saves her from the Dahaka. It is unknown if he really loved her as in her saying: She was in love with The Prince for everything he did for her. The Prince and her are alike: *Both wanted their fates changed *Skilled fighters *They're both stubborn *They have both a Light Side and Dark Side *They were enemies *They have feelings for each other In Warrior Within, Kaileena appears in a red outfit with sword holsters and has green eyes and a tatoo on her neck and forehead, and red lips. She has green eyes. In The Two Thrones she appears with earings, necklaces, and jewelry. She has brown eyes. She has a star on her forehead and has eye shadow and brown lips. Instead of her red outfit she appears in white/brown cloths on both front and a cape on her back with rings on her shoulders, and cloth and a belt on her waist. She has barefeet and in artwork she has tattoos on her arms. Quotes Referring to herself, unknown to the Prince. Explaining why she is trying to kill the Prince. As she desperately battles the Prince. Upon their return to Babylon. Referring that the Prince didn't love her and why the Prince is trying so hard to rescue her. Referring to the gradual internal transformation of the Prince. Her last words to the Prince before her spirit departs with the sands. Trivia *In Two Thrones when the Prince finds Kaileena on shore after their ship got destroyed and sequences when guards drag Kaileena she can be seen with a hat on, but in cutscenes there's no hat but just her hair. *It is unknown how she obtained a different outfit in Two Thrones. *It appears she was in love with The Prince even though he did not. *In the opening of Two Thrones the song in the back later appears on Prince of Persia (2008) *It is rumored she was pregnant before and during the events of The Two Thrones. *She is considered one of the hottest girls in gaming *She was mortal even though she had lots of powers Gallery ' -kaileena.jpg 1.jpeg Empress of Time.jpg Kaileena.jpg Kaileena00.jpg KaileenaSexy.jpg KaileenaVizier.jpg Kaileena (The Empress of Time) in Prince of Persia The Two Thrones.jpg Kaileena spirit.jpg Kasileena empress.jpg 788458-popttt 051.jpg|'Kaileena'|linktext=Kaileena in Two Thrones 318762_344726522270808_1742602834_n.jpg 561451_344727168937410_361362_n.jpg kaileenaib8.png 523970_344727285604065_390855488_n.jpg 0.jpg 0 (1).jpg kaileena-3.jpg 1193106288.jpg popWW84.jpg popWW83.jpg POPWW_TV001_0001.jpg Warrior-Of-Prince.jpg Kaileena11.jpg 1054606500.jpg original.jpg 253372_117867251632500_4128515_n.jpg 247897_117866984965860_412379_n.jpg ' Video's *''' ]'''At war with Kaileena - this video is a tribute to her and is nicely done. And Kaileena deserves to have some videos on her Wiki! Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Two Thrones Characters Category:Warrior Within Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Warrior Within Category:Two Thrones Category:Sand Enemies Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Reformed characters Category:Boss Category:Main Villain Category:Warrior Within Boss